A Special Kind of Holiday
by JuneJulySeptember
Summary: Once every thirteen moons, on the outskirts of what is now Republic City, droves of Gopher-Hogs gather. No one knows why, but what we do know, is that an unheard of phenomenon occurs if you manage to catch one. Reliving the day of your choice!


Gopher-Hog Day

Prompts: Grey, Republic City, And All Five Senses

Summary: Once every thirteen moons, on the outskirts of what is now Republic City, droves of Gopher-Hogs gather. No one knows why, but what we do know, is that an unheard of phenomenon occurs if you manage to catch one. Reliving the day of your choice!

"So Aang was the first person to catch a Gopher-Hog?" Korra asked the group as she nimbly picked her way along the rocky mountain path.

"Yes. Aunt Kya said that Grandpa Aang loved animals. I've read about some pretty crazy adventures that were instigated by that feeling." Jinora explained with a small smile.

"Well thank goodness for Avatar Aang's fascination with unquestionably dodgy animals because Gopher-Hog day is my favorite holiday!" Bolin exclaimed drawing laughter from the whole group and getting jostled by his smirking brother.

"I'm just glad we have people to go with again." Mako said quietly with a genuine and rare smile, causing the two girls to glance back in happy surprise.

"It is good to have a family again." Asami responded softly, glancing around at everyone. Korra reached out to lightly brush Asami's arms with her fingertips, flashing a gentle smile.

"We're here!" Jinora was pointing excitedly at the field opening up before them. There were already crowds of people racing about in frantic chase. Earthbenders were haphazardly thrusting columns of earth in every direction; shouting and laughter assaulted their ears.

"WOOO! Let's get started!" Korra shouted throwing hands into the air before leaping down the boulder-strewn slope in large bounds.

"After you my lady," Bolin gestured grandly, creating an earth platform for the two of them as Mako and Jinora raced off down to the dusty plains after Korra.

Team Avater was wheezing, clothes heavy with sweat and dirt by the time Korra's smug figure was standing, arms crossed over an ice-made little prison cell containing one Gopher-Hog.

Based on how difficult it was reputed to catch a Gopher-Hog, the team had decided that when (Korra outright refused to say if) they caught one, they would all agree on a day to return to, hold hands, and go back in time.

"I still can't believe you do this once a year! It's just so… magical." Korra anticipating the adventure to come was excitedly clenching her hands and bouncing up and down.

"Korra… you have the power to essentially die, enter another plain of existence, communicate with the dead and then return unscathed. This is just a funny holiday _your past life_ , came up with." A quirky sort of grin graced Jinora's countenance.

She had a way of putting things that made a person reevaluate a situation. Korra scrunched up her nose trying to think of a rebuttal but Asami beat her to it.

"They're both magical in they're own way. And this is Korra's first time! Let's get going, shall we?" Asami held out her hands to Bolin and Jinora who linked up with Mako who grabbed onto Korra as she reached toward their prize.

Earlier, the group had decided to return to the day when Mako and Bolin had first come to republic city. It would be emotional for the boys. After their parents' death, Mako and Bolin had never celebrated Gopher-Hog day again. But today they had decided they were finally ready, and they wanted to girls to meet their parents too.

Bolin and Mako shared a trepidatious look as Korra grabbed hold of the Gopher-Hog.

But rather than the unobtrusive yet unsettling little lurch that normally accompanied time travel, there was a blinding blue flash of light followed by a wicked tug that ripped them all of their feet.

Blinking and trying to shake the ringing from her ears, Korra sat up and watched but couldn't hear, as another group of five walked towards the dazed teenagers on the ground.

The sun shone sharply in Korra's eyes as she looked up into a familiar, smiling face.

"Told you my feet felt something weird. How did you all get so close without touching the ground?" The demanding young earthbender also seemed familiar.

"I dunno… I thought we were going to Republic City," More asking than informing, Korra rose to her feet looking to her bemused friends for answers.

"I'm not sure either. But I've never seen a flash of light like that on Gopher-Hog day." Jinora said, a small frown wrinkling her forehead wich quickly morphed to shock, as her gaze fell on a tattooed monk before her. He noticed her at the same time. Eye's lighting up he exclaimed, "You look like an airbender!" in wonder and excitement.

Jinora quickly took in the situation, glancing at all the members of the other group before saying in astonishment, "Grandpa Aang?"

"Grandpa?" A young man in Water-Tirbe Blues snorted, "He's barely old enough to be getting married."

"Sokka not again." Clearly his sister, a longhaired girl shoved him before returning her sharp blue gaze to the dirty group whose realization was dawning quickly.

"No way…" Mako murmured quietly, as Jinora bowed to Aang.

"I know this is hard to believe, but I'm you're granddaughter by you're third child, Tenzin. And I'm also an airbender." She grinned sheepishly as Aang stared at her in astonishment. "Umm I think this may have happened because Korra is the Avatar," she continued gesturing at Korra who waved awkwardly as all eyes turned to her, Aang's being the most wide. "When she touched the Gopher-Hog, it brought us to this moment." Jinora finished, silently asking for understanding and any other helpful information.

"This is…Wow… This is amazing!" Aang exclaimed grabbing his head then throwing his hands up, excitedly looking back and forth between Korra and Jinora.

"What did you say about Republic City?" A serious looking man with a scare that could only be Lord Zuko asked, stepping forward and directing his question at Korra.

"That's where we were before this. It's just over the pass." Korra said pointing back they way they had come. "Do you… ahh know anything about that?" She asked, wondering how far along the plans for the city was at this point.

"Well," Zuko hesitated, a frown creasing his forehead as he glanced at Aang, "That was a name I was thinking out."

"This is insane!" Sokka burst out looking stricken, "People from the FUTURE!? I've put up with a lot hanging out with you Aang, but…"

"But what?" Katara asked, rolling eyes and managing to look both slightly amused and irritated at the same time. "Aang talks to his past lives all the time, why not his future ones." She said smiling at Korra.

"Yeah but why are they here." Everyone turned to Toph questioningly who huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance before explaining, "Whenever Aang has interactions with his past, or in this case future lives, there's a reason for it."

All eyes turned to Korra who confusedly shrugged her shoulders looking to Jinora who confusedly shrugged her shoulders back.

"We were just having a holiday, no emergency." Korra said shaking her head.

"Well, while we have you here then, how does the City planning go then? Anything we should watch out for?" Sokka asked inquisitively.

"A man named Yakone. Make sure he never escapes." Korra said darkly.

"Uh guys, maybe we shouldn't know too much about are future, you know, what if that changes it?" Aang asked, fear coloring his voice, and Katara moved closer to him.

"We're not the ones that brought them back here, _your_ Avatar sprit… thing… did, so don't blame me for being curious." Sokka sputtered out indignantly crossing his arms.

"Well… We were gonna catch a Gopher-Hog together, do you guys wanna help us?"

Aang asks, quirking an eyebrow at Korra an open and friendly grin on his face.

The question and the situation were just so ridiculous that Korra burst out laughing. "Sure!" She looked around at her sweaty but smiling friends then back to Aang and said with a toothy smirk. "Let's see how many other Avatars we can meet today!"

Word count: 1344


End file.
